


It's Time

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	It's Time

Title: It's Time  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #170: Time Travel  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Slash implied  
Thanks to [](http://mordyn4.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mordyn4.livejournal.com/)**mordyn4** for her help. :*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

It’s Time

~

“It’s on!” Harry called.

Severus grumbled as he levitated the tea tray behind him. He set it on the table and sat beside Harry on the sofa.

The Muggle box (he still wasn’t sure why they had one) was facing them.

Eerie music, accompanied by cheap swirling lights, was playing. Severus watched, incredulous, as a blue Muggle telephone box flew through space.

A man who, for some reason, reminded him of Barty Crouch Jr. emerged, followed by an attractive woman.

“She’s the new companion,” Harry said happily, sipping his tea.

Severus rolled his eyes. This was ridiculous. Time lords indeed.

~


End file.
